


I Was Made For Loving You

by Emyly001



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Chocolate, Dinner, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Paul and Sophie spend Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: Sophie Simmons/Paul Stanley
Kudos: 5





	I Was Made For Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> https://pin.it/6RHoN82

Sophie didn't plan much for Valentine's Day, opting more for simplicity, just getting some chocolates and flower, maybe a small gift would be enough.

_She also knew that Paul would go an extra mile for her, even though she told him not to, Paul being his usual classy self._

Working on her lyrics for a new song, Sophie got a text message from Paul.

_Paul: Can we meet up tonight?_

"Hmm. Why did I expect that?" She hummed to herself, texting back.

Sophie: Of course, my schedule is empty. What time?

_Paul: Around 6 o'clock in the evening?_

Sophie: Sounds great! I'll be at your place then. See you soon!

Putting her phone down, Sophie leaned back in her chair, sighing, dreamy smile already stretching across her face. Even though she sometimes expected Paul to text her and ask her on a date, it still put butterflies in her stomach, warmth into her cheeks, making her feel lightheaded.

Sighing, Sophie secured her lyrics and went out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Someone looks happy." Shannon mused, startling Sophie from her happy state.

"Uh, oh, what?"

Shannon laughs, making Gene roll his eyes. "You look happy. Did something happen with Paul?"

"Yes, we are meeting up tonight."

Shannon got this 'knowing' look, flashing Sophie a smile and winking at her, making her daughter blush.

"Stop it, both of you." Gene grumbled, biting into a sandwich, getting a light slap on shoulder by Shannon. 

"So, do you two have anything special in mind?" 

"Um, not really but knowing Paulie, he'll go an extra mile for me and make sure that my needs are met. Which reminds me, we spoil each other a lot."

"You're complaining?"

"No, just stating an observation."

Shannon hummed, sharing a look with Gene. "You're our daughter, after all."

"And proud of it!"

Then her phone 'pinged' and she looked at it, seeing a message from Nick.

_Nick: Get in the car, sis, we're going shoping._

Sophie kissed her parents on the cheek, smiling. "I have to go, Nick is waiting for me in the car, we're going shopping."

"Nick? Shopping?"

"Don't get your hopes up, mom, it's just for this occasion."

"Really? Who's his girlfriend?" Gene asked, looking up at Sophie, rising his eyebrows at her.

All color drained from her cheeks and she straight up bolted.

* * *

"Anything special in mind, sis?" Nick asked, parking up the car.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting a chocolate, some flowers and a new dress."

"A new dress sounds special to me."

"Oh, hush you."

The two walked into a big shopping mall, where hearts, Valentine's day posters and sales posters were plastered everywhere, drawing more people in, making the mall almost overcrowded.

"Just grab the necessities and we'll get out of here." Nick had to rise his voice a little bit so Sophie could hear him over the bustling crowds.

"Gotcha!"

First, they visited Sweets&Chocolate shop, grabbing some chocolate hearts, Nick grabbed some heart shaped jelly too, paying for all of it.

"Don't let it get into your head, sis, you're paying for the flowers."

Visiting the flower shop first, Sophie picked red roses, while Nick picked pink and light pink.

"Why this color, Nick?" Sophie asked, clutching her gifts close to her chest, afraid that someone would bump into her, ruining it.

"I want to show support to Tommy. After what happened..." Nick added softly, zigzaging trough the crowd, he and Sophie staying close together.

"Did he call?"

"Yeah. He said that there's no bad blood between them, but he still sounded tired and heartbroken. I'm going to surprise him today."

Nick walked a few steps before realizing that Sophie stopped walking. "Sophie?"

Standing still, a few people almost bumping into her, Sophie was looking at something in the Clothes shop. Shoving her things into Nick's hand, Sophie fished out her wallet. "Go into the car and wait for me. I'll be right back."

And she hurried off, leaving Nick in the dust.

_As he waited in the car, Nick wasn't surprised that Sophie was carrying a paper bag._

* * *

With shaking fingers, Sophie put on silver earrings, a matching necklace and rings. Looking at herself in the mirror, adjusting her dress for the millionth time. 

She bought a brand new red dress for this occasion, with long v-neck, bare shoulders, long sleeves, the waist secured with two straps. 

Taking a deep breath, Sophie grabbed her purse, packing her phone and some make up just in case and walked out of her room.

Shannon was lounging in the living room, reading a magazine, not noticing Sophie when she walked in.

_"How do I look?"_

Turning her head, Shannon's jaw dropped. "Honey," throwing her magazine away, Shannon walked up to Sophie, checking her out. "You look amazing! Paul's gonna love you even more now."

"Show yourself to dad."

Nodding her head, Sophie walked back up the stairs, knocking on the door to Gene's study.

_"Yes?"_

Discreetly walking in, Sophie closed the door behind her, making Gene look up and blink a few times. "Going on a date."

"Well...It's Valentine's Days, so technically, yeah, I'm going on a date." Sophie answered softly, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

Gene got up and walked over to Sophie, looking her over. Then, he gently kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful, just like your mother."

"Thank you."

Gene smiled softly, taking a step back. "Going out with Paul?"

"Yes."

Gene's expression got serious and Sophie swallowed. "Have me on speed dial. If Paul is eating less than you would've liked, call me and I'll force it down his throat."

Sophie doubled over from laughter at that.

* * *

Nick drove Sophie over to Paul's mansion, parking in the driveway he himself dressed up nicely, all their gifts placed on the backseat.

"Do you want me to pick you up? If so just give me a call." Nick looked at Sophie as she was exiting the car.

"No, I'll spend the night. Say 'Hi' to Tommy for me." 

Walking up to the door from Paul's mansion, pressing the ring once, she waited on the porch, adjusting her hair, balancing her gifts in one hand.

Paul opened the door rather quickly, startling her, but she smiled trough it and he smiled back at her. He was dressed up in a very stylish tuxedo, making Paul look younger.

"Sophie...you..." Paul looked her up and down, mouth opening and closing, trying to think of a compliment. "Words cannot describe your beauty today. Not that you're not beautiful all on your own but..."

Swallowing, Paul let her in, Sophie fumbled around, not knowing where to put them to take off her shoes.

"Here, let me..."

Taking the roses and chocolates from her, Sophie took off her shoes, putting them away and looking up at Paul. "I got these for you, um, so I hope you like them. I wasn't sure what kind of chocolate you liked so I picked up Belgian pralines."

Paul smiled at that, pulling Sophie into a hug, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, that soon got deeper and more desperate, Sophie clinging to Paul, pressing their bodies together with no room to breathe.

Paul was the one who broke the kiss, both of them panting, getting a lovely view on Sophie's flushed face, reaching up to caress her cheek, Sophie leaning into it.

"No yet," Paul would whisper. "I have something for you first."

Leading her into the kitchen first, where he placed his gifts on the kitchen counter, telling Sophie to wait, walking into the dining area before reappearing with a bouquet of roses and a heart shaped chocolate.

"Paulie, they are beautiful! Thank you!" 

"Don't thank me yet."

Taking her hand, Paul led her into the dining area, making Sophie gasp. 

The room was dimly lit by candles, that were placed on a elegantly laid out dining table, with plates, silverware and wine glasses for two, adorned with red rose petals and a red wine in a silver bucket with ice.

"Paulie.." Turning around, Sophie kissed Paul deeply, pulling away to admire the set up once more. "You made this?"

"Who else?"

Gently guiding her to sit in one of the chairs. "Would you like soup first or go straight for the main course?"

_"I knew it."_

"Let's start with soup, shall we?" Sophie answered softly, smiling.

"I'll be right back."

Paul went back into the kitchen, soon returning with to deep plates of soup, setting them down.

The chicken soup smelled divine and Sophie took a small sip, almost moaning at the taste.

"Do you like it?"

"It's delicious."

They ate in silence and after a while, they moved to the main course, a roasted beef dipped in its own sauce, with potatoes and vegetables. Sophie was almost salivating at that, the presentation made it even more delicious.

"Leave some room for dessert." Paul said it in such a tone of voice that made Sophie's core clench, making her squirm in her seat. Looking up, she blushed, seeing Paul's lustful smirk.

Sophie didn't even finish the main course, seeing that Paul didn't either but he ate enough and besides, they were saving it for desert.

Paul then brought strawberries dipped in chocolate, some left on the side and chocolate fondue along with it. 

When he set it down on the table, Sophie was surprised that Paul didn't put it in the middle but rather closer to himself.

"Come, sit here." Paul patted his thigh, pulling a bit back, motioning for Sophie to come over. 

Blushing, Sophie got up and walked over to Paul, sitting down on his lap and he pulled her a bit closer, Sophie wrapping one arm around his shoulders.

Taking the first strawberry dipped in chocolate, Paul brought it to her lip and she carefully bit into it, keeping eye contact with Paul, flicking out her tongue to lick his fingertips, Paul's eyes darkening.

Sophie took the next strawberry and fed it to him, he kissing her fingers as he took it from her.

Then, Sophie placed one strawberry into her mouth and leaned down, Paul biting into it, soon, the bite turned into a kiss, Sophie moaning softly at that.

Sophie slowly started to unbutton Paul's tuxedo and his hands slowly traveled up and down her body.

 _"Gotcha."_ Sophie thought as she bit Paul's lower lip, making him moan.


End file.
